The Deserts Children
by blurredsky
Summary: We are all born with a purpose, whether we believe it or not. Some things in life are not what we wanted or the events that happen in it. But it's those events that make us who we are. In reality, we have only a small choice of what happens in our lives and who we really become. M for language, possible lemons, violence, and graphic scenes. Summery inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **15 years have passed since the Fourth Shinobi World War. The alliance that was made between the main shinobi nations has continued into a peace that the shinobi war has never really seen. No major conflicts have occurred between leaders since the war.

Gaara is still the strong Kazekage of Sunagakure. Under his leadership, the sand village has grown economically and has even grown bigger in size in the resent years of financial stability.

But even if the world has grown into a new form of respect and peace troubles still occur within the sands of the Land of Wind. The fact that there's hardly any crimes being reported is troubling the Kazekage to a great extent. When the report of a mass massacre of a clan came in to Gaara, he was not very surprised by just the great intensity of the crime.

Trouble is growing, and he needs his best to help catch the perpetrators. Just getting some of the "retired" shinobi to do it might be a bigger challenge than a S-Ranked criminal on the loose.

Far from the Kazekage's watch, a revival is being born in the bloody sands of the south. New faces are emerging to shake this new generation of sand shinobi.

* * *

A hungover, tired, grungy man woke up precisely at 6 o'clock in the morning to a loud banging at his front door. His swollen eyes protested at the attempt to open. His body followed the protest as he tried to get up from where he had spent the night. When he manged to get up and open his eyes, he looked around as he tried to focus and remember where he was specificity.

Cloths, trash, and sake bottles littered the coffee table and floor in this apparent living room. The room was dark with only a few rays of sunlight escaping through the blinds and curtains. As he looked at the half-empty bottle closest to him on the table did he remember that he was in his apartment. The details of what happen the night previously were still coming back to him.

When the next set of banging came from the door he winced in pain as his head felt every beat. He swore again as he finally got up and staggered to the door.

The Suna shinobi was startled by the sudden abrupt swing of the wooden door and the harsh, "What the fuck do you want at this time in the morning?"

When the shinobi looked over the man standing in front of him he narrowed his eyes. He looked over this man from head to foot. He had long silver hair that very unkempt, he looked as if he hadn't bathed in over 3 days, and his eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"You're the Flash of Suna, Tetsuya Deguchi?" the young shinobi asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"What's it to you?" Tetsuya asked rubbing his face with his hand as he leaned himself on the door frame.

Ignoring this mans crude behavior, the shinobi straightened himself and was going to be professional, even if this man wasn't. "I was sent to summon you by Lord Gaara. He wishes to speak with you on a classified matter."

"If Gaara wants to assign me on a mission tell him I'm not interested," he replied turning away and about to shut the door.

"He gave no mention if there's an assignment behind it or not. Just that he wishes to speak to you."

"Look kid," he started in a cool tone. "I said I wasn't interested. Tell Gaara that if he wants to talk to me so badly that he can come to me and talk about whatever the hell it is himself."

Then he slammed the door in the young shibobi's face.

"Fuck me," he sighed as he felt his head throb from the slamming sound he just made. He closed his heavy eyes and ran his fingers through his long, silver hair.

"You know, that's exactly what I kept saying to you last night. But, someone ended up passing out from drinking too much!"

"Rei, it's too early for this," he replied not even looking up at the pissed-off woman standing in the hallway.

She growled at him. Of course it's too early, she thought bitterly and turned away and heading back to from where she came.

Tetsuya staggered back the couch and laid down, ready to go back to sleep. He already about half forgot what just happened with him.

This was life for him now. Partying, drinking, hangovers, and sleeping them off to drink and party some more the next night. He wasn't the Flash of Suna anymore and he didn't want to think of when he was either. He wanted to forget everything about his life of when he was one of the Suna ANBU Black Ops commanders and the secrets he learned from every mission he preformed. He about to forgot some more when Rei stomped back into the room and angrily opened the blinds in behind the couch. Tetsuya grabbed his eyes and moaned from the direct light that was now in his face.

"Rei please-"

"No, Tetsuya!" she retorted. "I've had it. This place is a dump and you're just wallowing in your filth and self-pity!"

She glared at him and he could feel it. "You've become pathetic and I'm tired of seeing it. You need to stop this."

Tetsuya sighed, he _really_ didn't want to do this right now. He turned his head and looked at the woman with her hands on her hips,. Her icy blue eyes glared down at him. She had already dressed in her civilian wear; a simple white shirt with a short black skirt. Her hair wasn't done up yet and was still down... Just like he preferred it to be than pulled back.

Even though he knew was about to get torn a new one he couldn't help but to think she was one of the most gorgeous women in Suna. Her eyes may be icy blue but her personality was wild spark of fire, that's for sure. I guess he can see why she was so pissed if she didn't get what she wanted. Especially if what she said earlier was true or not.

He got up once again, walked over to his fiance and placed a finger under chin so she could look up at his gray eyes.

"What do you want me to do, my love?"

Oh. How she hated it when he use that love-filled tone with her that melted her heart to the point that shouldn't stay mad at him.

She sighed. "I just want you to be motivated, Testuya," she replied with a tone of concern. "Where's the man who would jump up out of bed each morning ready to face the world? Where's the man who didn't stop until the job was done? Where's the man that would talk to me if something bothered him? Because he clearly hasn't been around lately."

Tetsuya studied her expression and the look in her eyes. This hurt her to see him this way and he could see it as plain as day. It was his turn to sigh as he tore his gaze away from hers and he moved his hand down from her chin to her neck where he moved a strand of raven hair to her back with the rest of her thick locks.

"I guess he's been taking too long of a vacation."

"Is going to come back?" she asked wrapping her hands behind his neck.

"He will," he replied looking back into her eyes. "And I promise it won't be long before he comes back."

He bent down and kissed her full, rosy lips as he moved his hands down to her hips.

He hated that he was hurting this woman. He didn't deserve her at all. For a month he's been partying hard like this. Before it was occasional partying but now he couldn't find hardly any miscellaneous civilian jobs around Suna and that meant he wanted to dull the pain of not being able to provide. Rei was still an active kunoichi but she was on personal leave because of too much overtime and the stress that lead to it. The only sort of income that was coming was his "retirement" check, but even then that wasn't enough for everything. He wasn't really retired, he was just on a leave of absence and just called it retirement. But money was getting tight for them, even to the point that they've had to put the wedding plans on hold.

He just didn't want to think about their troubles or past so he started to isolate himself without really realizing it. Since Rei has had free time she would join him occasionally but she couldn't take it but for a week. Hell, she could party harder than him. But even in her wild, drunken state she had more self control then him. (He would never admit it but she could take her liquor better than he could too)

When their lips parted, they simply embraced each other for a moment.

"I want you to talk to Gaara."

She could feel him tense and he raised his head up from her shoulder. "Rei. Don't." he warned simply.

She let go of him and crossed her arms while he still had his hands place on her hips. "It could be that he wants to talk about something other than the incident."

"Please, Rei? Not right now," he begged rolling his head back and moving towards the the kitchen. "I need something to drink and take something because my head is going to crack open if I don't."

"Then when?" she shot back as she followed behind him. As she turned the corner he was already getting him some water from the tap.

"I don't know! Later. When my head feels normal."

She groaned, "'Later' is always 'never' with you."

She waited for a minute for him reply but he just got his stuff and ignored her.

She then through her arms up in the air, "Fine! I'll just talk to Kankuro about it."

Tetsuya looked back towards her sharply after swallowing a pill. He began to protest to her but she was already out the door by the time his throat was cleared.

* * *

In a rural part of the southern desert of the Land of Wind, a group sat together waiting. The three men and two women either sat or stood in miscellaneous areas of the room. It was dark, dusty, and filled with the smell of mildew. Wherever they were, it was obviously a place that people didn't go to often or just simply abandoned.

A man sharpened his long knife was the only sound that was made inside, it echoed along the walls and probably through the other rooms of this place. On the outside you could hear the whisper of wind.

"How long is going to take for him to get here?" asked a standing man that was leaned against a wall with a bow and quiver of arrows on his back. His face covered by a face-mask with only his eyes and wild dark hair shown.

"He may had run into some trouble," replied the man who sharpened his knife.

"Oh, I doubt it," remarked one of the women who sat in one of the chairs. "He would be the trouble that someone else would run into."

"Whatever the hell is going on with him, he's either torturing someone or just taking forever!" replied one of the standing men who had a deep voice. The remark almost had a sense of sarcasm.

Behind them the group heard chuckling with a small tap of footsteps. Another man stepped out and smiled at the impatient man.

"Ah, Kenta. Impatient as ever."

Everyone's attention turned towards the figure in the room. The man who was sharpening his knife stopped immediately and the impatient man's eyes widened and any color of his face was now gone. He obviously hadn't meant for the new comer to hear his remark.

"I do apologies for keeping you all so long."

From the light and where you couldn't see much of his appearance but his outline. His voice was smooth and you could hear the smile in voice as he spoke. "I'm glad everyone of you could come to meet me here. I would have chosen a better place but I didn't want us to be bothered by unwelcome quests...

"Now," he clapped his hands together and stepped closer. "Did Amaya and Shin do the job that asked of you two?"

The woman named Amaya who had been standing nodded to this obvious leader.

"Wonderful!" You could hear the smile had gotten bigger. "Now that the job has been done, I have new jobs for each one of you."

Everyone was silent and focused on this man. They looked as if they didn't dare move unless told.

The leader looked at each person of the group individually and said in a rather sweet way, "I hope you all enjoy getting blood on your hands."

* * *

Thank you for reading this short Prologue! I hope y'all enjoyed it! I'm hoping to see what y'all think so far before I write anymore. I thought I'd might as well put it out here. Reviews and opinions matter and inspire me, so give me a review if you want more. ;)

This idea has been rolling around in my head for _years _now. I've only now gotten the confidence to write it. If I continue it, this is a story that I aim to make interesting. As you've shortly read, this story will mainly host OCs than Canon. This is my first story so be gentle on me, please? *holds up shield*


	2. Pain

I see her shame in my desire

It all took place too soon

Some of these wounds will always bleed

Over you

**This Pain - Kamelot**

Kei stomped in a huff as she headed towards her teacher's home. There wasn't too many people on the streets of Suna but as she headed towards the north-west side of the city did she begin to meet people heading in either the opposite or same direction as her. She didn't mind crowds but she would prefer to be alone to cool down from her aggravation at Tetsuya. So in a attempt to be alone, she headed towards the back ways where she would rarely meet anybody. The places you didn't want to go through at night. To an extent. Kei didn't mind danger. She was use to it being a Chuunin ranked kunoichi. In fact, she missed the danger of missions everyday she was gone from her duties. But it was protocol, shinobi and kunoichi alike have to be take leaves to help ease the funding of the city and give their bodies and minds rest.

To Kei she thought only 2 or 3 weeks was more than enough but the time grew into 2 months instead. It was her fault really, she asked to work overtime over the years and now it was starting to catch up to her. She wished she hadn't been so stupid with her money when she was younger too and had saved most of it. She mentally sighed at the thought, she really had been stupid when she was younger. Her mother had always been right. 'Damn her,' she thought bitterly.

Financial troubles or not she would never ask for money or accept charity. She had way too much pride for that.

As she moved from alley to alley she thought about Tetsuya and how he had changed since they met. She had been thirteen when she first met him. She had actually just graduated from the academy and the war had just started. As a new Genin she had to stay and protect the village with her team and academy comrades. Tetsuya was fifteen and already a very skilled Chuunin along with his partner, Ryoko Kurihara. At the time they weren't considered much or with any real interest besides their regular duties. That changed years after as they become famous for their speed and their style of fighting. They perfected their duo fighting style within years and soon became talked about throughout the Land of Wind.

When they were teens, Kei and Tetsuya hardly talked because there was no real need for them to. They never worked with each other. Tetsuya and Ryoko rarely ever went on missions without one other, but there was an exception that Kei remembered very well when Lord Gaara assigned to her and Tetsuya to a mission in Amegakure. With her water-nature chakra it seemed logical for her to accompany Tetsuya as he went through the mission. That's when they got to get to know each other better. After it was done, she had started to like Tetsuya and it soon devolved into a crush but she knew she'd never stand a chance against Ryoko. Everyone knew that Tetsuya was infatuated with her and had been for years.

When Tetsuya confessed that he wanted her was of the happiest days of her life so far. When she had asked, "Why me? Why not Ryoko?"

He only responded with, "She's never liked me that way."

She didn't question him. When she thought about it after being with him romantically for 2 years now, she knew he still wanted Ryoko. It discouraged her to know he still wanted Ryoko and she was in second place. She wanted him to only want her; to be his one and only desire. But as the months grew of them dating she accepted that he was with her now and for all she needed to be concerned about was that he wanted her now. It made her jealous that he still worked with her, but she was his partner and there was nothing that could change that. She silently kept an eye on Ryoko knowing very well how manipulative she could be. It didn't matter to Kei if they were close or not, she feared that Ryoko would use Tetsuya for her own gain. Most people were oblivious to Ryoko's deadly charisma, but she hadn't.

When the news of Ryoko's death became public knowledge everyone was in shock. When she first got news she stopped everything she was doing and ran to find Tetsuya... But she couldn't find him. No one could. Tetsuya was gone for two weeks without a single word to anyone. Gaara had to reassure her that Tetsuya was fine. He explained to her that Ryoko died from an assassin sent to kill him. Apparently she had gotten in the assassin's way to Gaara, so he took her out. Tetsuya had been on the way to see Gaara on the rooftop of the Main Offices building when he found Ryoko's body and Gaara in a fight with the assassin. He aided the Kazekage in the fight and helped kill the assassin. That's all that he would tell of the subject. She pressed for more but the other details were apparently classified.

When Tetsuya came back from where he had been, he had changed. He refused to talk about the incident, about Ryoko or where he had been. Rei really knew nothing and it bothered her because she felt like there was some bigger that was being hidden by Tetsuya. She learned quickly he wouldn't talk so she gave up on trying to learn about what had happened that night. It made her sad for a long time because the man who would tell her everything was gone.

When Tetsuya proposed to her was the next happiest day of her life, but at the same there was sadness behind it still because after the months of Ryoko dying did she see the real change in Tetsuya. She said yes because she loved him and she wouldn't give up on bringing the old Tetsuya back. She loved him more than her own existence, she didn't want him to suffer anymore.

Rei knew that she had to get Tetsuya to talk about whatever Gaara wants so that can get him on the path to being the man she knew. She was beginning to tire of living with a stranger.

Kankuro's home was one of the more high-end homes of Suna. A fairly large sized lot for the city with planted grass and shrubs that could withstand the hot temperatures around the nice house that sat in the middle. When she went through the gate she heard the sounds of giggling and a sudden crash from the inside of the house.

Two boys came rushing from the front door, laughing as they looked over their shoulders. They stopped when they saw Rei for a moment in what she would guess to be expressions of a mixture of surprise and mischief. They were Kankuro's twin boys, Raiden and Yung, and obviously up to some sort of trouble. Just as she opened her mouth to ask what they were doing the boys ran in opposite directions of the yard.

Their father then come out of the house in a rush himself yelling, "When I get my hands on you two I'm-"

He stopped when he realized that Kei was standing on the walkway. He smiled awkwardly and composed himself, "Oh, Kei! How nice to see you."

Kei smiled back at her sensei, "I'll go right if you go left."

"Deal," agreed Kankuro. Then they both shot out after the twins at ninja speed.

* * *

"So what brings you over here?" asked Kankuro as he and Kei walk around the house to the front door as he held the four year old boys under both arms.

"Oh, just wanted to see how you were doing," she replied with a grin on her face. "Chat a bit if you and Yuriko weren't busy or anything."

"You're always welcome here! Yuriko will probably be happy to see you. She's been getting moody since she can't go out as much." He leaned in closer with a more muffled voice. "Between you and me, she's also been very, very moody."

"I can image. It probably isn't very easy being pregnant and taking care of these two," she said ruffling one of the kids hair. She did feel sorry for the woman, besides the two she also had to put up with Kankuro. She was pretty sure that he was more than a handful himself.

When they entered the house he sat the boys down who immediately ran away from their father once again. Kankuro sighed, "They just don't ever stop."

"Be glad that this one is the _only_ one and a girl," came a voice from the next over from the entrance-way. They walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Yuriko with a spatula and apron.

"How are you, Kei?" she asked warningly opening her arms for a hug.

Kei accepted and embraced the shorter woman for moment. "I'm well. How have you been? The baby still kicking?"

"Every night," she replied headed back towards her cooking. "You might be lucky and she'll wake up and kick me in the ribs some more for you."

Then another crash came from behind them.

"I'll be right back," said Kankuro in a rush. Yuriko couldn't help to giggle as her husband rushed off to go after the twins again.

"You know it was Kankuro's idea to have a big family. I only agreed because I thought he would make cute babies."

Kei awkwardly laughed as she sat down at the kitchen table, "I guess you got some pretty cute kids..."

Yuriko looked back over her shoulder from the oven to smirk at her, "Just wait until you and Tetsuya tie the knot; you'll be wanting little Tetsuya's running around too."

Kei wasn't exactly sure about that. Babies meant she'd had to really settle down and take care of them while Tetsuya did something for an income. She hadn't really thought about the idea of kids too much and she assumed that Tetsuya wasn't either. I guess that would be something they'd need to talk about in the future after they were married.

"How's the wedding plans coming?" asked Yuriko going back to her cooking.

"Coming. Slower than I'd want but that's life. We hope to have everything ready for a April wedding."

"Another 6 months?" asked Yuriko with a serving plate of food at hand as she walked to the table with it. "You guys have already been engaged for... What? A year now? I remembered when Kankuro proposed I was so excited I didn't want to wait at all, so I had everything planned out within 3 months. Boom. Done. It would have been even faster if I didn't make my own wedding dress." Yuriko wasn't a shinobi but a seamstress

"Don't rush her. They'll get things done in their own time." Kankuro said rolling his eyes at wife as he sat down at the table with Rei.

"Hey," the strawberry blond began as she sat the food in front of them. "You were the one who wanted to rush me into the wedding dress so you could take it off sooner."

* * *

Tetsuya's hangover was starting ease as he laid on his bed after his shower. His hair was damp and all he had on was a towel but he just wanted to lay down for a moment longer before he had to get up and take care of matters. He stared at the ceiling and contemplated if he should really talk to Gaara or not. Yes, he was denying to talk to his Commander but he had every right to. After the incident Gaara said he could be off as long as he wanted and could come back when he pleased. Tetsuya just didn't want to go back and work like everything was normal, he'd be reminded of her the whole time.

'You can't avoid it forever,' he thought to himself. 'Get a grip on reality. She's been dead for almost two years.'

He could still see her in his mind just a vivid as if she was there with him. Her long blond hair that always blew in the desert wind. Her teasing yet intimidating violet eyes that complimented her long eyelashes. That half-smile that made his stomach clutch, even by just the thought of it.

"Ryoko," he whispered softly. He closed his eyes and tried to suppress every feeling that came at the thought of his former teammate. But his attempts always failed, the sadness was almost unbearable.

"Was it really worth it?" he whispered again.

He knew he should get on and move on. But he couldn't. She haunted him, in his thoughts, his dreams, his memories. Everything. She was always there in the back of his mind, tormenting him with the little flirtatious laughs she would give him every time she wanted something.

Why? Why did he still love her so passionately after all this? She betrayed him! She betrayed everyone. And she was dead because of it.

What he had to do was just, but the guilt was still overwhelming.

Tetsuya ran both hands over his face. This feeling was getting worse. For the past few months he hadn't really thought about her because he forced himself not to by drinking so heavily. That was the only thing that helped him.

The pain of the unrequited love he had for Ryoko was painful when she was still alive and beyond to her death. He didn't understand why he just loved her so much. Was it her charm? Was it her looks? Her personality?

Oh, it was everything about her. She was his muse. He knew if she somehow came back and even after all that she done, he would run back to her.

He loved Rei but she was only around so he wouldn't be alone. He was selfish, he started dating Kei to forget about Ryoko and their secret love after she had ended it. He knew it wasn't actually love on her end but just sex, saki, and a love for fighting. She got herself into so much trouble but he would always defend her and get her out when he knew she was wrong. It was like she had put a spell on him that still had a firm grasp on him.

Tetsuya sat up, looked at dresser and finally came to terms with that he had to put on some pants.

* * *

After breakfast Kankuro took Kei to his workshop so they could have some time to talk alone. Kei always loved coming down here and had fond memories of her old sensei teaching how to construct a puppet. As she walked into the fairly dark room she saw all of the old puppets Kankuro had made and retired. Crow was always her favorite. She beamed up at the hung up puppet with a smile from all the memories she had shared with the puppet and Kankuro.

"So what did you want to chat about?" She looked over to her old sensei who leaned against the workbench with a fairly serious expression. "I know you don't come here for just old times sake."

Kei looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet. "I'm sorry about how I left... I don't think I've ever gotten to say that."

Kankuro sighed, "I never held it against you. Things got too hectic for you so I always understood. We just really miss you at the Puppet Corps. Have you ever thought of coming back?"

"I have," she looked up at the famous Sasori puppet that hung over the workbench overlooking the rest of the puppets. "I'm really starting to regret the decisions I made when all that was going on."

Kankuro placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up, kiddo." She looked up at him and smiled back. She was very glad she was still welcome here. She had left because she wanted to care for Tetsuya after Ryoko died and ended up leaving a very important project she was working on in the Puppet Corps in the process.

"Kankuro," she started leaning back against the workbench herself. "This morning a shinobi sent a message that Gaara wanted to talk to Tetsuya. He ended up slamming the door in the poor guys face. He's been so angry lately and won't hardly put a bottle down. He's not who I fell for and I'm worried he's just going to shut down completely. I've told him over and over that he needs to go back to work but he keeps refusing the idea each time. I think it would help him to be busy and to get good income coming in but he just won't listen."

Kankuro absorbed what his old apprentice was saying and contemplated about it for a moment.

"I know what Gaara wants to talk about with Tetsuya is important. Whether Tetsuya denies Gaara or not, they are going to talk eventually. All I know about it is that it's about something to do with an old mission Tetsuya and Ryoko did several years back. I don't know any details."

I guess Kei had been right... But Tetsuya needed to face what this was instead of running from it.

"Do you think that Gaara could come see Tetsuya?"

Kankuro shrugged, "I could ask him if he can later when I go to his office."

"Thank you, sensei!" she said giving him a breif hug which he responded with a put on her shoulder blade.

"Uhh... Want to see the new puppets I just made?"

* * *

When Rei got home at around 10 a.m. She was greeted by a clean house.

Her eyes turned into saucers. This was something she had never walked into before. The floor was swept and mopped, the trash and clutter was gone from the living room. The sound of the washing-machine was rumbling in the back of the apartment. She looked over the kitchen to see the sink was completely clear of dishes.

"You look like you're going into shock."

"Maybe that's because I am." She looked over her fiance who was wiping his hands off with a towel.

"You were the one who said you were tired of me not being motivated."

"I said I wanted you to be motivated."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. It was something along the lines of you wanting me to be motivated."

Kei moved towards him with a smile. He pulled her in closer, dropping the rag to the floor.

"I'm sorry how you've had to see me being pathetic and a drunk."

She kissed him so he wouldn't talk anymore, he was already making her feel a thousand emotions a second. He kissed her back pulling her even closer into him so she could be fully pressed up against him. He didn't want anymore space between them.

She pulled her lips back slightly so she could whisper, "You're as moody as a woman."

Tetsuya smiled, "It keeps me interesting." Then he slammed his mouth against her with a more passionate kissed as he moved one hand up to tangle in her long raven hair and another to feel every curve of her body.

He longed for her. He _needed_ her. Through all the emotional madness that raged inside of him she was the one who could bring some light into his life. She was his voice of reason. He asked her to marry him because he loved her and he always wanted her to be with him. He wasn't scared of hardly anything but he sure as hell was scared of losing her. The fact she had put up with him for so long and her not hardly knowing what was wrong was a bloody miracle. She was too good to him. He didn't understand what she saw in him.

When he heard that little moan escape from her throat it made him want to go crazy. He drew back this time and he leaned down to her cute little ear and whispered, "I think I owe you something."

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! :D Sightly longer and gives you more details about what's going on.

Yes, everyone is emotional and full of FEELS.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Keep them coming because that's what motivates me to write this all up within a few hours. I would have made it longer but I'm impatient. The next chapter probably won't be in as fast but with a slightly better quality. I'm harsh on my work and I think this chapter could be SO much better. But it gives y'all a good idea on who the characters really are.

Please don't hate me if I have OCs with canon! I couldn't see Kankuro with anyone from the canon, honestly. :x I thought maybe Sari but then I decided no because we don't know her well enough and I'd have to come up with personality and past that's more OC than canon. Plus she's like 4 years younger than Kanky. I just don't see it.

Oh, I hope y'all don't mind a little smut. This is nothing but as things go along we might get a little more... graphic. I made this M for a reason. ;)

Enough of my babbling, thank you for reading!


End file.
